Confessions of an Arch Rival
by KatanaKira
Summary: A Oneshot set in the midst of Hikaru's missing Sai streak, Eppie 68 mostly. What happens when Touya Akira gets fed up with Hikaru's laziness? Read to find out!  Slight....hehe...TouyaHikaru tehe


What was with him these days? Akira just couldn't get it. Shindou had 8 straight forfeits, what is he thinking?! Akira had tried going to Haze Jr High to talk to Shindou about why he wasn't going to matches, but Shindou simply ran away.

"I don't get it" Akira said under his breath. He had also heard that Waya had tried, along with Nase-san. Why was his rival behaving like a child now when he was so close to getting ahead? What had happened to him?

10 forfeits.

This is enough, Akira thought to himself, I can't stand it anymore. And with that he stormed out of his house on his way to Shindou's, thinking about how he would get just what was bothering Shindou out of him. Walking up Shindou's street Akira was still coming up with back up plans, what if he were to run out of even his own house? "All right this should be it" Akira said nervously, looking at the house before him, this is the one chance he would have to get his rival back. Ding. There was some noise behind the door before a woman, must be Shindou's Ca-san, opened it.

"Oh, why hello," She said surprised, "you're Touya-kun right?"

"Ai, nice to meet you." Akira responded with a respectful bow, "Is Hikaru home?"

"Yes, he's up in his room. Has been since he came from school. Didn't even come down for dinner. Would you like me to-"

"No thank you, if it's alright, could I just go up to his room?" Akira asked in his most polite voice.

"eh…sure," she replied stunned and let Akira in the door. "It's the first door to the right of the stairs"

"Arigatou"

Alright this is it. Best make my entrance quiet. I have to pin him down, it's the only way. Akira would never admit out loud to anyone that he was nervous, but he was, and the door handle could tell, he was barely able to open it. Once the door finally opened, he took a moment to survey the room, it was a small room with a mini fridge and a nice sized tv next his bed, an expensive looking footed Goban set in the middle. The room was dark, and it took him a second to spot Shindou's lump on his bed.

Breathe Akira, just breathe, he told himself. Step after step brought him closer and closer to Shindou's bed. Alright, nearly there. Once his knees bumped the side of the bed there was no more time to stall. Now or never. And up onto the bed he went to straddle Shindou's hips.

"Nani?!" Shindou cried, shocked by the new weight on him, "Touya?!"

He struggled and it took Akira a bit to calm him down but when he finally got a hold of Shindou's wrists they were both out of breath. All I need to do now is ask and wait, he repeated to himself.

"Shindou, why have you not been coming to your matches?!" He demanded, his face closer to the other boys than it had ever been in the two years they had known each other. (a/n: ooo te torture kiss kiss)

Shindou fought and kicked at Akira, trying to get him off, after about five minutes of this, with the taller boy still saddling him, he gave up.

"Because…I just…"Hikaru turned his face away from those piercing sea green eyes of the other boys, "I don't want to play anymore" he finished.

"Like HELL you don't want to play anymore," Akira almost screamed, and he let go of one of the wrists only to pry Shindou's face up to look him in the eye. "Tell me that straight to my face. Look in my eyes Shindou!"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Play." Shindou drawled out while squirming, determend to be let go of.

"What is this about really?" Akira asked moving his face closer to the blond-fringed boy.

"Have you…have you ever lost some one close to you before?"

"What does-"

"He was there," Shindou stopped to point at the far side of his Goban, "and then…he wasn't. Why? Why?!? Where did he go?" Shindou's eyes were swelling up with tears. Who was it that was so important to him?

"But that's-"Again Akira was cut of.

"It's all the reason to stop playing. He's the only reason I started." Shindou was now crying hysterically.

"If he's the reason you started then shouldn't you play for his sake even after his passing?" Akira asked quietly setting his forehead against the other boys to try and comfort him. "Shouldn't you continue playing to remember all the good times you've spent with him?" He added quietly.

"I…I never.." Shindou started but he never finished his thought because at that moment Akira couldn't bear it any longer and gave in to the tension, crashing his lips onto Hikaru's.

At first Hikaru froze, not understanding what just happened, but when the sweet tasting lips of Touya Akira didn't leave his, he became aware of feelings he had harbored for a long time. They both layed there one boy on top of the other for a long while just kissing. Letting all the frustration they had built up towards each other these past 2 years, be put into good use.

The End

* * *

Sai: WAIT!? Wheres the real ending??????

Yours Truly the Author: What do you mean WHERES the ending:towers over poor defenseless chibi Sai:

Sai: Well….ano…did Hikaru go back to playing Go?

YTtA: Baka:hits on top of head with hand fan: OF COURSE HE DID! Went right back to the Go Institute the following day and asked when his next match would be. And let's just say he played many private matches with one Touya Arika weekly.

Sai: …

YTtA: Hahahaha :grabs Sai's wrist and bows: THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE COME AGAIN! -

:curtain starts to close:

Sai: WAITTTT I Have more questions!!! Why did- :curtain closes on top of Sai:


End file.
